Franletta
Franletta '('Fran/cesca and Vio/'letta') is the friendship pairing of Violetta Castillo and Francesca Caviglia. They are best friends and do many things together. Violetta is often advised by Francesca and they have sleepovers and do jobs together with Camila. At first, they did not get along, as Francesca was jealous because Tomas was in love with Violetta and she also had a crush on him. However, they started to get along, and later, they became best friends. For the real-life pairing of Martina Stoessel and Lodovica Comello, see Mardovica. History The two first met when Francesca and Camila were walking and stumbled upon Violetta. When Violetta took piano lessons with Beto, Tomas was working as Beto's assistant so the two are very close. Francesca was very jealous, and she disliked Violetta. Francesca, along with Camila and Maxi, convinced Violetta to join the Studio when they heard her sing and they said that she has a great voice. Francesca came to Violetta's house to help her and give her advice about the Studio and Ludmila. She, along with Camila and Maxi, created the new pop version of Violetta's song This Is My World and they helped her audition for Studio 21. In episode 23, Francesca pretends to be sick so that Violetta could sing a song with Tomas, because she knew that the song her and Tomas would be singing is about Violetta. Other Names *'Viocesca' (Vio/letta and Fran/'cesca') *'Violesca '(Viol/etta and Franc/'esca') *'Violancesca '(Viol/etta and Fr/'ancesca') *'Vrancesca '(V'/ioletta and F/'rancesca) *'Fioletta '(F'/rancesca and V/'ioletta) *'Franetta '(Fran/cesca and Viol/'etta') *'Franoletta '(Fran/cesca and Vi/'oletta') *'Frioletta '(Fr/ancesca and V/'ioletta') *'Franvioletta '(Fran/cesca and Violetta) *'Francetta '(Franc/esca and Viol/'etta') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have had to move from their country for their family's business. *Both have spent a long time living in Europe (Violetta was in Spain and Francesca was in Italy). *Both attend the Studio. *Both are close friends with Camila and Maxi. *Both had crush on Tomas. *Violetta's nickname has the same number of letters as Francesca's nickname (Vilu and Fran). *Both were picked for Talents 21. *They both are good singers and dancers. *Both tried to convince Camila to come back to the Studio. *Both disliked Ludmila at first. *They both were/are romantically involved with Diego; Violetta's Diego's ex, while Francesca is his current girlfriend. 'Differences' *Francesca is Italian and Violetta is Argentinean. *Francesca has been in the Studio a lot longer than Violetta. *Francesca has a brother and Violetta doesn't have any siblings. *Francesca has black hair and Violetta has brown hair. *Violetta was picked for Gregorio's special group but Francesca wasn't. *Francesca is often seen playing the guitar, but Violetta has never been seen playing one. 'Facts' *Francesca was one of Violetta's first friends. *In the episode 23, Francesca let Violetta sing Give It All with Tomas, because she discovered that the song that Tomas wrote was for Violetta, not for her. *Francesca, along with Maxi and Camila, helped Violetta do the audition to register for Studio 21. *While Camila considered Violetta her friend from the first time they met, Francesca said she didn't see her as a friend, and she tried not to talk about her. *Francesca was the first person from the Studio to visit Violetta's house. *They had several minor arguments in Madrid. The first was when they got lost, and the second was when Francesca refused to talk to Marco even though he kept sending her flowers. 'Trademarks' Song - The Franletta song could be Once Again as they both sang a part of it. Another Franletta song could be This Is My World, because Francesca, along with Camila and Maxi, helped Violetta to perform it for her audition for Studio 21. Next to You is also considered a Franletta song, because they sang it together several times and they also sang it with Camila at the end of-term show. Francesca wrote it about Violetta, and she let Violetta sing it at the final of Talents 21. Episode - The Franletta episode could be the episode 23 because Francesca discovered that the song that Tomas wrote is not for her, is for Violetta. When is Francesca's turn to sing with Tomas, she give up her turn, she pretend that she doesn't feel good to let Violetta sing with Tomas. Later, both hugged. Color - The Franletta color can be white, because in most of the pictures they are seen wearing something white. Place - The Franletta place is On Beat Studio , because they spend most of the time there, and that's the place where they first met. Gallery Category:Character Friendships